moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Prionsa Calendar
The Prionsa Calendar is the official calendar of the Mynyw. Created after the '' Flight of Llywelyn the Eternal'' in 2E 204, it has been maintained by the Reibwyr Authority, the Mynyw's association of magi. The maintenance and usage of this calendar has been a source of pride within the Mynyw and has been seen as a source of Mynyw self-determination since becoming a Trollbane Suzerainty. It was named after Llywelyn the Eternal's lover, Prionsa mac Aberffraw. The Reibwyr have designated the First Era began with the earliest known records of record-keeping -- a bill of sale for beaver genitals. Since then, there Reibwyr identify common events over a period of years in order to determine an Era's beginning, end, and length. Its notation is always which era and then the year and is sometimes followed by the notation 'P.C.'. The current year is 4E 43 FIRST ERA - RECORDED HISTORY BEGINS *1E 0 **Mynyw Bronze Age *1E 100 **Rhyfellion are born *1E 300 **Rhyfellion Extremist Purge *1E 400 **Mynyw Iron Age *1E 780 **Holy Light Comes to the Heartlands *1E 800 **Mynyw Steel Revolution *1E 827 **Rhyfellion-Vigilant Split *1E 839 **First Era Ends SECOND ERA - ERA OF UNITY *2E 0 **Coming of the Shaman Smiths *2E 104 **Unity of the Three Tribes *2E 123 **Assembly of Glanydd is created *2E 160 **Rhyfellion-Vigilant Secret War *2E 204 **Llywelyn the Eternal creates the Conclave **Flight of Llywelyn the Eternal *2E 238 **Dwarf Assimilation **Second Era Ends THIRD ERA - ERA OF THE TAOISEACH *3E 0 **Septs begin to grow their power *3E 55 **Trollbane Suzerainty *3E 99 **Witherbark Wars (First Taoiseach) *3E 239 **First Interregnum (Second Taoiseach) *3E 402 **Dunkeld Incursion (Third Taoiseach) *3E 529 **Mynyw-Gnoll War *3E 533 **Second Interregnum (Fourth Taoiseach) *3E 576 **Peasant's Rebellion *3E 615 **Goewynn's Mother is Born *3E 618 **Third Era Ends FOURTH ERA - ERA OF TURBULENCE *4E 0 **Llwach Rebellion *4E 1 **Llwach Exile *4E 2 **Cadair's Rebllion/Exile *4E 5 **First War Begins *4E 8 **First War Ends *4E 9: **Second War Begins *4E 10 **Bledynn nic Gwynniaid is born *4E 11 **Second War Ends **Angelystor Sept Exonerated *4E 15 **Iorwyn nic Angelystor is born **Dubheasa nic Angelystor is born *4E 16 **Goewynn nic Llwach (Goewynn Gwydion) is born *4E 23 **Roberts' Rebellion *4E 24 **Airn nic Codaghain is born *4E 25: **Third War Begins **June ***Evacuation of Ystrad **September ***Plague of Undeath reaces the Heartlands ***Scourge invade the Heartlands ***Fall of Ystrad **December ***Fall of Inisfallen *4E 26 **Battle of Mount Hyjal ***Third War Ends *4E 27 **Arthas becomes the Lich King *4E 28 **Mynyw begins repopulating the Northern Heartlands *4E 29 **Large amount of Mynyw warriors become adventurers *4E 30 **Gathering Storm Commences **March ***Forsaken Occupation of Inisfallen **June ***Forsaken Occupation of Ystrad **September ***Forsaken Invasion of Fadryn **October ***Fosaken Invasion repulsed, status quo at the Visula River *4E 31 **Liadrana opens the Brew Hoard in the Heartlands **Stormpike-Forstwolf Conflict begins *4E 32 **Fall of Naxxramas *4E 33 **Reopening of the Dark Portal **War in the Outlands begins **May ***Siege of Black Temple **November ***Amani War *4E 34 **March ***Battle for the Sunwell **June ***Kil'jaeden is defeated **October ***War against the Lich King Begins *4E 35 **April ***Ulduar is Awakened **December ***Siege of Icecrown Citadel Begins *4E 36 **May ***Siege of Icecrown Ends ***Lich King is Destroyed **October ***Elemental Invasion **November ***Deathwing's Attack on Stormwind City *4E 37 **March ***Jaromir's Offensive (Second Forsaken Invasion of Fadryn ***Siege of Isiwyn **April ***Forsaken Isiwyn Occupation ***Siege of Rhuddian **May ***Forsaken Rhuddian Occupation **June ***Jaromir's Offensive Ends **December ***Winter Offensive Begins ***Reclamation of Rhuddian *4E 38 **January ***Reclamation of Isiwyn **March ***Reclamation of Cardyff **June ***Deathwing is defeated **August ***Bombing of Theramore **September ***Discovery of Pandaria *4E 39 **Purge of Dalaran **September ***Siege of Orgrimmar Begins **October ***Garrosh Hellscream is Defeated *4E 40 **War in Draenor Begins *4E 41 **March ***War in Draenor Ends **April ***Battle of Table Rock ***Iorwyn nic Angelystor goes into self-exile **August ***Battle of the Broken Shore ***Broken Isles Conquest Begins ****Suramar Rebellion Begins *4E 42 **March ***Suramar Rebellion Ends ***Elisande is Defeated **August ***Argus Campaign Begins *4E 43 **March ***Sargeras' Sword Impales Azeroth ***Sargeras is defeated **July: ***War of the Thorns ***Wolfenhold Falls to Ruin ***Penfro falls under the influence of the Rot ***The Blackwood becomes Rot tainted ***Cydweli becomes infested ***Hoosk's Kobolds raid Ynysddu **August ***Arc 0: Country Roads ***Swamp Daggers are defeated by adventurers led by Iorwyn nic Angelystor ***Battle for Lordaeron **September: ***Battle for Stromgarde ***Arc 1: Return to Castle Wolfenhold ***A group of adventurers liberates the Wolfenhold (Iorwyn's Companions) ***Wolfenhold Wardens re-established under Warden-Captain Iorwyn ***Caer Unigedd (under Warden-Captain Bronwyn) falls under the influence of the Rot **October: ***Cydweli is cleansed due to the efforts of Yswain Airn, Master Dunarin Arcweaver, and Jeanne Nullite (Cydweli pledges lumber) ***Hoosk ceases his raids with Ynysddu; peace comes through diplomacy of Lady Laesonia, Arwen Graves, and Fuh'ria (Ynysddu pledges stone) ***Penfro is liberated by Warden-Serjeant Dubheasa and Goewynn-Gwydion nic Llwach (Penfro pledges manpower) ***Wolfenhold begins to be rebuilt ***The Blackwood Ruins is discovered to be a Swinefolk Spawning Ground; largely destroyed by Yswain Airn, Arwen Graves, and Lady Laesonia ***Caer Unigedd and Warden-Captain Bronwyn are liberated by Warden-Serjeant Dubheasa, Master Dunarin, and Lady Laesonia ***Hoosk is returned to the Jagged Rock Coalition Notes *The Prionsa Calendar takes obvious influence from the Elder Scrolls timekeeping *Dates of events are approximated through OOC time *The calendar follows IRL time. *The timeline of events is largely for record keeping and reference Category:Mynyw Category:Calendars Category:Timelines Category:Documents